Love is in Bloom!
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: I will do what almost no one has done before: write stories for every single possible couple in HTF! Rated M for certain chapters with this label.
1. Lumpy and Mime: Miscommunication

Mime shook his head, bringing his palm to his face, and Lumpy had no idea how to react when he saw Mime flailing his arms, appearing to be upset with him.

He himself sighed, then asked again, "What is it you wanted then if it wasn't this?" as he held up an alarm clock. Mime made quite a few gestures, until he gave up.

Lumpy shrugged, then left the room, only able to guess what it was that Mime wanted, and he had only been a few blocks away from home on the way to the store before he heard footsteps.

Turning around, the moose found Mime racing to get to him, holding a piece of paper. Lumpy looked at it as he gladly took it from the purple deer's hands, and he saw it was a shopping list. Laughing with realization, Lumpy patted Mime on the head as he left to get all the things that Mime wrote down on the paper.

However, Mime then made a gesture Lumpy couldn't understand once again, and he exhaled with exasperation, asking, "Mime, what is it? Don't you have a pencil right now?" Mime shook his head, lightly kicking a pebble to a patch in the dirt on the side of the road, obviously dejected.

Unsure of what to make of this, Lumpy grabbed onto the deer's small hand. "Well, I guess I'll just take you along then. That okay?" Mime stared at the moose confusedly, but he nodded to give him an answer.

"Alright. Let's go." A smile spread across Mime's face, and he seemed to lack mind of when Lumpy was almost picking him up off the ground, slightly forgetful of the fact that he was twice the height of pretty much everyone in town.

At the store, Mime made sure to keep his hand tightly grasped onto Lumpy's. He knew Lumpy was always trying to do his best to make sure everyone was having fun, but he also knew that Lumpy also had the possibility of not only being called mentally retarded, but also the possibility of being diagnosed with multiple personalities.

Despite this, he was wishing that Lumpy could learn to understand the sign language he uses so often, and yet, he couldn't blame Lumpy for inability to understand it because he knew that Lumpy wasn't that clever at the same time. It really was almost a daily struggle to try and tell Lumpy some things. But no matter what, Lumpy managed to come to get it sooner or later.

This was the only issue in their relationship. The times where they had miscommunication. But Lumpy knew Mime was always trying to make it clear, and if he was to be honest, he'd have to say that Mime was always trying, and despite his most often failure to make it clear for Lumpy, he still appreciated that he didn't insult his intelligence.

Smiling as they walked along, getting all the things on the list, in the checkout line, they saw Mole as the cashier, and Lumpy knew it was going to either take a long time or end with carnage. Again.

In his musings about why he, and everyone else for that matter, took on so many jobs, Lumpy kept letting his eyes drift, and they occassionally crossed, distorting his vision until he managed to get them to stop.

Bored by this point, Lumpy sighed, then asked Mime, "Do you see any other check out lanes?" Mime looked left and right, then saw one that no one went to for some reason. The issue was, Flippy was the cashier. Nonetheless, Mime nodded, and pointed to the check out lane Flippy was in.

Lumpy knew that the most likely reason everyone was in this line in specific was because of the fact that there were a lot of shoppers who didn't want to risk their belongings to trigger a flip out, but still, he wondered how any of the objects in the store could cause a flip out.

So, it wasn't a big surprise when Flaky shook her head in fear when Lumpy and Mime went to the check out station Flippy was at, but Lumpy just didn't know what the problem was at this time. Flippy was a nice guy, and he was very sure Flippy has been getting better at controlling his other self, Fliqpy.

Not giving Lumpy a single shock when Flippy did not even show a single sign of flipping out as they left the store safely, he grinned at how well the day was going so far.

"Now let's hope no one- Don't jinx it, don't jinx it!" Miming a laugh, Mime was rather amused by Lumpy's covering his mouth as he said, "Don't jinx it," and somehow, he found it kinda cute. He didn't know why, but he found it cute.

Lumpy stood in astonishment as he saw Mime's "laughter," and he himself let out a giggle, which then quickly transitioned to the deep, and almost stupid, laugh that everyone could associate with Lumpy and no one else.

**So, what's up? I decided to write a story for every possible pairing, and yes, I can hope to pull it off. I'd like some feedback on the execution of the stories, and give some constructive criticism in the reviews. I will slip in some gore at times, but no. No smut allowed. This is mostly...well...okay, I give up on not using it. PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**


	2. Flippy and Flaky: White Roses

"Wait! Hold on! I don't want to hurt you!"

The red porcupine had to bite her lip in order to prevent from screaming, but Flaky knew that she had to be putting forth more effort than just biting her lip to not be screaming at all right now. This was Flippy for crying out loud!

He killed her so many times, and he had done the same with everyone else! How could she hold on and just relax anyway if Flippy, the one who could throw you in the air and kill you in more than three ways before you hit the ground, is right in front of her, and she is the only one around!

Flippy approached her, asking, "Flaky, are you alright?" Shuddering at the sound of even his kind self, she was wondering just how long it would take before he ends up actually becoming the deep, raspy voiced monster with sickening yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, and how long it would take before the lime green bear's camoflague uniform would be stained red with her blood as the flakes of dandruff fell from her quills.

Sighing, Flippy asked, "Flaky, just how scared of me are you?" Quivering with fear, she asked, "Well, um...I..." Without knowing how to tell him how scared she was, Flaky's thoughts were racing, hundreds of ways to express her fear, approaching her quickly to be evaluated and be the way that she makes him aware of her frightful feeling towards him.

"I...You're the one person in this world I fear the most!" she screamed, and she covered her mouth as she thought those words were going to bite her with Fliqpy's rage.

Her expectations were completely shattered and she was starting to lose her ability to recognize now what she should be scared of and what she shouldn't, giving her a shock and a fright almost worth a heart attack when Flippy lowered his head, saying, "Oh...I'm sorry...I can see why you're scared."

He turned around and walked away, seeming to drop something as he left. When she saw what he dropped, Flaky's eyes widened as she picked up what he dropped and ran to see where he was now.

Sitting down at the edge of a cliff, Flippy sighed as he stared down, not even feeling fear of the possibility that he was going to fall down. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he was genuinely surprised to see Flaky with a hand behind her back, asking, "Flippy...who were these for?"

Pulling her hand away from her back, she saw Flippy shed a tear when he saw what he was going to give the certain someone who was scared of him more than anything in the world. "Those...were for you." he said, nearly shrinking away.

"I know that it would be pointless to tell you how I feel now since I know you don't feel the same." Wiping away his tears, Flippy stood up, then walked away without that of which was in Flaky's hand.

"I...I think maybe I can give you a chance." Hearing those words, Flippy had to pinch himself or something to see if he was dreaming. To his surprise, it wasn't. "You are!?"

Nodding, Flaky was hoping it was the right choice. She knew that everything she wasn't scared of and actually came to like were those things that she gave a chance. Maybe it was a good idea to give Flippy a chance in a romantic relationship.

Embracing her halfway to avoid getting his arms hurt from her quills and to avoid flipping out from his own bleeding, Flippy said, "Thank you! I love you!"

She smiled, giving him a full hug, despite her fear. Maybe this was a fear she could get over. She looked at the flowers Flippy got for her. White roses. She knew they were traditional at weddings, but she could draw a connection between Flippy and the white roses:

Pure, but the thorns can hurt you and make you bleed if you aren't careful with the stem.

**I'm just going to say now that I'm surprised at how well I wrote this. This pairing makes no sense to me, but I thought that maybe this was the best way to write it out. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And two in a row? I'm on a roll!**


	3. Lumpy and Fliqpy: Rated M

Lumpy couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened that day so far. Cuddles died, again. Toothy died, again. Giggles died, again.

But when Giggles died, a certain green bear had turned into a sadism driven madman with ill yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. He's seen that face so many times, he could recognize it in a crowd, and the same went with that deep, scratchy voice.

Running away, Lumpy felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body, knowing that by this point, Fliqpy had started chasing him again, as he did every time he was around to witness a flip-out. "Come back here pussy!" Fliqpy shouted.

The fight-or-flight response took the second choice for Lumpy, seeing he knew he had two choices: fight the veteran who has been taught many horrid ways to kill and finds horrid ways to kill that he hasn't been taught, or run away until he turns back, and he'd rather do the second anyway.

"Fuck off!" slipped out of the tall blue moose's mouth, and he saw a knife hit a nearby tree, which startled him into running faster.

"Did you tell me to fuck off!?" Taking a sharp turn, Lumpy called back when he stood with the hope a short breather wasn't going to kill him, "Fliqpy! Just for one second let me breathe!?"

Letting out a loud laugh, Fliqpy shouted, "Really!? You think that's how it works? No! Chases never work like that! Damn, I was right about you being a pussy! You're a pussy with a capital vagina!"

Taking a few breaths, Lumpy hoped he hadn't paused for too long, then ran to keep on running, knowing the longer he waited, the closer Fliqpy was getting.

"Why the hell do you keep chasing me!?" Lumpy screamed, and he realized he was going to die when he saw someone's shadow approaching, and Fliqpy's voice only had to speak normally for Lumpy to hear him say, "Good question. I don't know."

He turned around, seeing Fliqpy right there. Sighing, he sat down to accept his grotesque fate.

Fliqpy tilted his head when he saw Lumpy sigh and sit down. "You could be running?" Shaking his head, Lumpy replied, "No. You'll definitely catch up. The original idea was to run until you turn back to normal."

"You could kill me?" Fliqpy continued confusedly. Once again, Lumpy shook his head and replied, "Not quickly." "But you always kill me! You shouldn't mind making me die slowly!" Fliqpy retorted. "I'm not like you. I don't want to make people suffer. Those are accidents. You do all that stuff on purpose."

"Well, you could make me flip back to normal! You've done it before!" By this point, Fliqpy wondered why he was giving his victim suggestions at all. "What is there around here that I can possibly use? What can I do to make you turn back to normal?"

Frustrated, Fliqpy shouted, "Fine! I'll kill you then!"

"Alright. Kill me. I'll only come back tomorrow, and I know you yourself won't regret it. You won't. But Flippy will." Lumpy said, knowing fully that Fliqpy was as different from Flippy as night from day.

Bowie knife in grasp, Fliqpy began by snapping off Lumpy's antler, which made him scream in pain, though he seemed to find it standable. What followed was Fliqpy using that antler to slap the moose, and impale him with it somehow, all while Lumpy did absolutely nothing to stop him. Finally, Fliqpy pulled out the antler and shoved it down his long throat.

_**Fuckin' moron.**_ Fliqpy thought after he finished killing Lumpy. "I can't believe he actually sat down and let me kill him..." he muttered as he dragged the dead body by the antler still attached to his body.

_Because he isn't the same as you!_ Fliqpy heard a softer high pitched voice say to him. He would have normally turned to look behind him if he didn't know the voice belonged to Flippy, who was the dominant owner of the body the two shared.

"Shut the fuck up." he said aloud to his other half._ No! You really didn't have any right to invade my life! Why is it you exist!?_

_**Now you shut up! You have just as equal a right to exist as I do! Besides, who is the one who killed the Tiger General and saved your ass? **You couldn't save Sneaky or Mouse Ka-Boom! **Neither could you!** Well, you still came into my life like that! **Yeah! And those two would have been proud of you if they were alive! You know what? The fact is you're a weak scaredy cat, and I am the only reason you're alive today!**_

Hoping that settled it with his other half as Flippy's voice ceased to make any responses, Fliqpy continued.

"Tch. I really don't care." he grumbled, taking a look at the body again. "Or maybe it was overkill?...No."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he scratched his head. "'Or maybe it was overkill?' I really just asked that? Well, I still answered no." But he had no idea why he didn't continue. Why aren't I moving?

His vision began to blur, and he realized the only reason he was giving Lumpy suggestions on leaving or doing something was because he loved that challenge Lumpy gave him, and that challenge brought a great deal of admiration of the moose to him without his knowing.

Weeping, Fliqpy cried, "I'm so stupid!" Suddenly, he was hit on the head by a lamp. "Huh?" Fliqpy himself rubbed the lamp, thinking, Dang, does this need to get cleaned. Suddenly, he saw a mist of blue vapor surround him, taking him aback.

"I am the genie of the lamp! I will grant you one wish! No more, no less!" Fliqpy stared at the genie, whose voice and appearance resembled Lumpy's, the only differences being that the genie's lower half was the harmless vapor that he emerged from, and he wore clothing that seemed to be something of an Arabic origin.

"I..." Fliqpy's eyes went to Lumpy's body, and he wondered what wish to make. Should he wish for his regeneration now, or allow himself to wait for Lumpy to return the next day?

It took a while of thought before he asked, "So, this wish can be anything at all?" "Yes. Anything. No rules except for one wish and one wish only." "How specific does it have to be?"

"Well, should be pretty specific if you want to get the most desirable result."

After careful reflection, Fliqpy finally whispered his wish into the genie's ear. "Hm? Alright. That's your wish, it's my command."

He turned back the clock, all the way back to the moments before Lumpy realized Fliqpy was catching up.

"Why the hell do you keep chasing me!?" Lumpy screamed once again, and Fliqpy screamed back, "Because I love you!" Lumpy stopped right there. "You what?"

"I don't think it's unclear enough that you can't understand. I love you." Fliqpy had allowed time for Lumpy to breathe, and he saw Lumpy had turned to see him, his expression showing his clear confusion.

"Damn, this feels so much like something in a romance movie. Let's just cut the bullshit and see if you feel the same."

Laughing, Fliqpy wondered if Lumpy was poking fun at him. "Good one!" "Do you even know what I said!?"

"You said that you loved me! Oh my god, I can't, and you really are gay, aren't you?" Unable to help it, Fliqpy joined in laughter, saying, "Yes I am. I'm the gayest thing on the planet!"

Snatching a kiss on the cheek, Lumpy said, "By the way, I love you too. Both you and Flippy. Fell in love with Flippy, then came to love you too."

**Hey, school has slowed down my updating, but here's the next part of "Love is In Bloom!" Just remember that these don't exactly have a storyline outside of their chapters, so please don't go thinking they're kinda cheating here. Please. And no, I won't do certain pairings, but all the rest anyway. I'll not do pairings I consider not even able to be done! And expect Fliqpy's thing to change throughout each story he's in if you really want to read his chapters. And also expect every Fliqpy related chapter to be given a Rated M title. Also, kudos to who gets the "Dick Figures The Movie" reference.**


	4. Mime and Mole: Sign Language

Mime silently gulped, preparing himself for the failure he's been experiencing to get a certain person's attention all day.

He tapped his shoulder, and was shocked when he turned around, lowered his muffler, and said, "Yes?" Now, Mime was certain he could do it!

The problem was, he was a mime, and he never had a physical voice to begin with. So he pondered what he could do. His black pac man shaped pupils wandered around as he did.

Mime was a purple deer who wore make-up that looked rather standard of a mime, and his shirt was a white and purple striped long sleeved shirt.

Mole, a magenta mole who had a mole on his right cheek, a pair of dark glasses, a dark violet turtleneck sweater, and a white cane with a red tip that served the purpose of guiding his way effectively without bumping into anything, had begun to think that someone wasn't really there after they tapped his shoulder and that someone thought it was a funny prank; though, he honestly couldn't understand what was so funny if they couldn't see the result of their prank.

With this, he began to walk away. Seeing this, Mime kicked the air in frustration, even if it wouldn't help him in the slightest bit to get over it and try again.

_Alright Mime, keep it together. Just go and try again. But first, think of some way to tell him before you even think of going to him and having to think of a way then. That way, he doesn't walk away before you can let him know._

Moving on, Mime looked for Mole when he finally thought of an idea, and he found him going to work at a barber shop. Looking through the window, Mime saw Mole beginning to work on a certain red haired dandruff infested porcupine's hair, and he could tell Mole knew what he was doing because of the caution he was taking while cutting Flaky's hair.

As he lowered the muffler so Flaky could hear what he was saying, Mole asked, "So, you just wanted a trim, right?" She nodded slowly, the short "Mhm" being said in a shaky, almost hesitant, voice. "Alright, just checking." he said as he put the muffler back over his mouth.

Mime watched very carefully, glad Flaky wasn't facing that direction to see that he was there and freaking her out, and when the trim was finished, Flaky said in her constantly shivering voice, "Thanks."

She waved to Mime as she left, seeing him at last, and he waved back, then deciding to wait for Mole to finish working. That way, he could be not disturbing his work and he could still let him know his feelings. He was absolutely positive this time he could let him know for sure!

However, he did not count on waiting until the next day. But Mime was patient, so he decided it was just a long period of time waited, and now, when he had came across Mole again.

He tapped his shoulder, and Mole turned around, lowering his muffler again. "Hello?" He almost thought that it was going to be a prank again until he felt someone grab onto his hand and draw letters on it one by one to let him know who they were, figuring out that this person can't speak.

"I...a...m...I am? M...i...m...e...Mime? You are Mime? Nod if I'm right." Joyful at his first sucessful bit of communication with Mole, he nodded as Mole placed his hand on his cheek.

"Alright. Nice to meet you Mime. I'm Mole." Using his fingers to write out "I know" on Mole's hand, Mime began to feel even more joyful as Mole began to realize that he's known him for a while.

"Oh, well, why haven't I known?" Mime explained through shaping words on Mole's hand that as his name suggests, he's a mime, he has no voice to begin with, and he couldn't blame Mole for not knowing he existed because he knew how blind people rely on hearing for things like recognizing a person, and Mime had no means of using sound to let Mole know he's there unless he made a ruckus with objects around him.

Feeling embarassed, Mole said, "Well...is there anything else you want me to know?"

Mime nodded, then guided Mole's hand to him. "You..." He lead it to his heart, and Mole said, "Heart?" He lead it to Mole himself, and Mole said, "Me?"

Putting two and two together, Mole asked, "You love me? Nod if I'm right!" Excited over his achievement, Mime nodded, and he realized that Mole was going to have to tell him how he felt.

This almost got him down until Mole gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That took guts. You know what? I think I should give you at least a chance. Alright?" Mime nodded happily, then kissed Mole on the cheek as well.

In that day, Mime had achieved a few things just barely before the day's twelfth hour: He told someone how he felt without speaking, he got the chance to tell the person he loved how he felt, he communicated with someone without visuals or spoken words, and he actually got to walk away holding Mole's hand, knowing that he was able to at least have a chance with him.

**Alright. I got this finished! Now, for all you fans of this couple, come on, you know who you are and some other fans know who they are, this week's installment of "Love is In Bloom!" was taking a long time to write because it was something that was a slight bit difficult to do. For example, what to do with Mime and how to get to confess how he feels for Mole. Actually, that was the hardest thing to do when writing this story. So, I hope you enjoyed! Next time on "Love is In Bloom!", that couple that got popular after "I Nub You," Handy x Petunia!**


	5. Handy and Petunia: OCD

_I need to get this fixed! Fast!_

Handy frowned, knowing that with how dirty he was, how difficult it was to get clean before Petunia got home, and his lover's OCD, that he was in major trouble. He sighed, wondering how he could have let himself go to work and get dirty today of all days, this being their anniversary.

Today, of all the days in the year so far, was the day he wanted to be the most clean for her, not just for himself, but for her so that neither of them are freaking out.

But he had to go today. He just had to go and get dirty. He looked around the area for a place where he could go to get clean before going home, but he found none. Suddenly, he came up with an idea.

Sure, most of his ideas ended horridly, but at least he was sure this time that there was no possible carnage in this one, and was tempted to ask what could go wrong, but he didn't because he knew anything could go wrong, and that would only make the chances higher.

But before he even began to follow through, a faintly familiar voice said, "Yo, what's up?" He jumped out in shock, falling down. "Oh, sorry."

The voice belonged to a boar of a periwinkle hue and a sailor's outfit named Truffles. "So, let me guess. You need to...get clean so your OCD girlfriend doesn't freak out?"

Growling, Handy reminded the boar, "She's not my girlfriend...She's my wife! There's a huge difference!"

Suddenly, the boar burst out in laughter. "What the hell Truffles?" Truffles stopped laughing as he said when he left, "Look, Handy, you need to calm down or nothing will get done!"

Handy gulped, knowing Truffles was right, and that he was freaking out over something he knew was going to be easily solved.

In the meantime, Petunia was driving to where she could pick up Handy, wondering if he remembered the anniversary. She would be perfectly fine if he forgot it. _It happens a lot when it's the first anniversary._

When she got to his workplace, she saw he wasn't there, then began to worry. "Handy? Handy!?"

Hearing her call his name, Handy hurried to get out of the water, and he rushed to get to her, even if he was shivering now. "I'm here!" he shouted, gasping between the two words as he got to her.

Utterly shocked to see him all wet like this, Petunia's eyes widened, and she asked, "Handy? What happened?" He gasped one more time before he began to explain.

"You see...Today being our anniversary and all...I thought maybe I could try and get myself cleaned...I even wanted to take time off from work so that I don't get dirty...because it's so difficult to get cleaned up at home without making a bigger mess...so I decided to find a way to get myself clean so that you didn't have to worry..."

Petunia was surprised, but she giggled, went into the car and got one of her emergency towels, then wrapped one around her husband.

"It's very nice that you're concerned for me...but imagine what could have happened to you in turn. You could have gotten hypothermia."

Shocked by her reaction, Handy watched as the blue skunk with a flower on her head and an air freshener around her neck wrapped the warm towel around him carefully.

She embraced him, saying, "Come on. Let's go home." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, the married couple walked into the car.

"Happy anniversary Petunia. I love you." Handy said as he did the same, despite being wrapped in a towel. "I love you too, and I'm glad you remembered."

Little things like these made their world seem smaller, and made those things seem bigger. But that was a good thing. The world is much smaller than people make it out to be.

No matter how big it is.

**Alright! Finally got it done! So, yes, I've done three popular couples now(FlippyxFlaky, MimexMole, and this), so what will I do next? Next, on "Love is In Bloom!" we'll have another very popular couple, but a couple not as well known as the rest: Pop and Disco Bear! (For you yaoi fangirls. After that, we'll have scheduled Cuddles x Giggles, and so on and so forth.) I need to get a better organized schedule.**


End file.
